Conforme a música
by Pricilla Uchiha
Summary: DETENÇÃO, sim essa pequena palavrinha, que mudou tudo, em um hora eu era uma garota comum e em outra eu era uma das cinco melhores dançarinas de Konoha. Sumario da uma melda, mas a historia ta boa :


_**Conforme a música**_

**_Apresentações._**

E lá estava eu, encostada na parede de olhos fechados esperando um milagre que pudesse clarear minha mente, minha prova estava bem diante do meu nariz e eu não sabia de nada. Olhei para o lado e vi minha amiga Ino.

- Porquinha? - sussurrei para chamar sua atenção joguei discretamente uma bolinha de papel.

- Fala testuda – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Você sabe a três? - perguntei.

- Eu não sei nada deu bran...

- Vocês duas outra vez? – disse o professor indignado enquanto interrompia nossa conversa.

- Não profe... - Hinata tentou nos ajudar.

- Você também Hyuuga, as três já pra diretoria – ele apontou para a porta.

Levantamos e saímos calmamente o professor Hamura Jim nunca foi de meter medo, apesar de pensar o contrario.

Ino, Tenten e eu éramos amigas desde a primeira serie depois conhecemos Temari e Hinata que foram transferidas no meio do ano retrasado, nos demos bem logo de cara, todas eram iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo, sei lá, não sei explicar era como se agente tivesse uma conexão. Bizarro.

Vamos às apresentações meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho 18 anos, ta bom 17 mais em breve estarei completando 18 então não tem muita diferença. Tenho um cabelo rosa, sim, você leu direito rosa, olhos verdes esmeralda e a pele mais branca que já vi na vida sério, eu até tentava pegar um sol e ficar bronzeada, mas, eu só conseguia ficar vermelha feito um tomate, e depois não conseguia dormir de tão ardida que estava e então desiste assumindo de vez o branco pálido da minha pele... Enfim vou continuar, eu tenho as melhores amigas que uma pessoa pode ter; Sabaku no Temari é loira mais não é um loiro que vemos sempre por ai o loiro dela era um loiro envelhecido quase acastanhado, seus olhos verdes musgo tinham uma profundidade incrível, parecia que se agente se concentrasse acabaríamos mergulhados naquela profundidade, muitas vezes me peguei comparando seus olhos verdes com os ônix do... (**N/a**: **alguém ai tem dúvidas de quem é?**) ai continuando ela era simplesmente assustadora mais super confiável era o tipo de amiga que se você chamasse para qualquer coisa ela não hesitaria em te ajudar não importa o que fosse. Mitsashi Tenten morena dos cabelos cor de chocolate ao leite com olhos igualmente castanhos, pareciam dois bombons outra amiga que sempre estaria ali para tudo era ''a pensativa'' como a chamávamos, ela passa horas sentada na janela olhando o jardim sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra apenas sentava, e ficava lá, olhando, no começo até estranhei, mas acabei me acostumando, "cada louco com as suas manias". Hyuuga Hinata branquinha como eu, com cabelos pretos como a noite e olhos perolados lindos, meiga e tímida não é muito de falar, mas quando abre a boca só fala coisas que realmente são verdades, sabe aconselhar e escuta tudo antes de sair criticando, tem um dom para saber o humor de cada uma de nós e quando estamos precisando de uma amiga...e tinha uma paixão por um retardado que nem sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, sofria muito, mas, não deixava transparecer, uma verdadeira guerreira. Enfim, chegamos na mais chata criatura que já conheci, criatura sim por que ela com certeza não é uma pessoa, Yamanaka Ino uma loira muito da metida que tinha um par de olhos complicados de se entender um dia estavam verdes azulados e outro estavam azuis esverdeados, seu cabelo vivia preso num rabo de cavalo, ele era comprido na altura da cintura e ela não gostava de deixá-lo solto, como eu disse lá no começo nos conhecemos desde pequenas ambas tínhamos uma paixão platônica pelo gostosão do colégio e vivíamos brigando até que um dia, **BUM**, viramos amigas nem sei como aconteceu mas aqui estamos nós, eu sendo umas das melhores amigas dela e ela uma das minhas.

Chegamos à diretoria rápido demais _pro _meu gosto, bati na porta esperando uma permissão mais ela não veio então Ino abriu uma pequena frestinha e espiou lá dentro para logo depois cair na gargalhada.

- O que foi porquinha? – perguntei olhando para ela.

- Fala Ino-chan – perguntou Hinata calma como sempre.

- O... Olhem o estado da Tsunade-sama – e caiu na risada outra vez.

Abri a porta com medo do que veríamos, mas a cena era TÃO hilária assim que não deu pra sentir medo por muito tempo. Tsunade estava em uma posição estranha com as costas debruçadas sobre a mesa enquanto enchia a cara de saquê e pelo cheiro ela deveria estar bebendo desde cedo. Os papeis da escola estavam no seu devido lugar, esperando a atenção que deveriam ter recebido há muitas horas.

Olhei para trás rindo e vi que as outras também riam da situação.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Virei bem devagar na direção da voz cortante que nos fez parar de rir. Kurenai não estava com uma das suas melhores expressões e aqueles olhos vermelhos estavam metendo medo mais que o normal, demos sorrisos amarelos pra ela e quase beijei a hinata quando ela começou a falar.

- Gomen Kurenai-sensei eu e as meninas fomos mandadas para fora da sala e viemos falar com a tsunade-sama, não tínhamos idéia de que ela estava nesse estado – Hinata você é minha heroína sou sua fã numero um.

- Não esperava isso de você Hinata – sussurrou kurenai.

Todos sabiam que ela adorava Hinata o que já era de se esperar já que a mãe de Hinata, Hyuuga Shin, era uma grande amiga da mesma e quando ela faleceu Kurenai cuidou de Hinata como se ela fosse sua filha.

- Gomen eu nem posso dizer o quanto estou arrependida – disse Hinata abaixando os olhos para o chão.

- Não posso fazer vista grossa pra vocês, todos já acham que vocês são minhas protegidas por tanto vocês terão detenção todos os dias durante dois meses – falou Kurenai.

Ela era a vise-diretora da escola e quando nos aprontávamos ela geralmente diminuía nosso castigo isso quando não anulava dizendo que tudo não passava de um engano, enganos esses que aconteciam com freqüência.

- MAS KURENAI-SENSEI... - começamos a dizer juntas.

- Nada de ''mas'' vocês precisam parar de ser tão negligentes, esta manha já coloquei Tenten e Temari na detenção por que estavam colando- suspirou- meninas não posso acobertar mais nada que vocês fizerem, os outros alunos podem sentissem mal com a proteção de vocês, me desculpem.

- Tudo bem Kurenai-sensei – dissemos juntas outra vez só que num tom desanimado.

- Vamos vou acompanhá-las até a detenção.

Caminhamos em silencio até a sala de detenção, nos despedimos de Kurenai e entramos na sala e adivinha que maravilha, sentados nas mesas estavam Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Gaara os caras mais metidos, idiotas, babacas e gostosos da escola. Sim, eles são gostosos não gosto deles mais não sou cega Neji era bem branquinho do cabelo castanho e olhos perolados ele era primo da Hinata com ela ele era bem legal cuidava dela e não deixava ninguém humilhá-la, não se entendia muito bem com a Tenten e a mesma o odiava mas por trás do ódio a sempre o amor. Enfim, Naruto era o único no meio deles com quem todas nós sem exceção conversávamos, ele era bem legal e surfava como ninguém, sua pele era queimada de sol e seus olhos eram muito azuis, em contraste com a pele escurecida, seus cabelos eram loiros e espetados, ele até tentou escurecer uma vez mais ficou horrível não parecia o Naruto, ele e Hinata estavam sempre conversando, o que deixava Neji puto afinal todos percebiam que Hinata tinha uma quedi... Não, quedinha não, um verdadeiro tombo pelo loiro, Shikamaru só tinha problemas com a Temari, eles estavam sempre brigando ele a chamando de problemática e ela o chamando de preguiçoso ele não era feio, mas por causa da sua cara de sono a maioria das meninas o achava estranho, seu cabelo castanho era compridinho até a altura do queixo e estavam sempre presos o que o deixava com aparência de abacaxi apesar de ser tão lisos e bonitos que davam inveja nas garotas inclusive eu. Gaara era legal apesar de meter medo, ele era irmão da Temari pouco menos de um ano mais novo, ele era parecido com Temari apesar de ser ruivo e ser mais pálido que ela, eles tinham os mesmo olhos verdes, Temari estava sempre conversando com ele eu gostava de ver quando ela lhe passava sermões o jeito como ele abaixava a cabeça e só escutava, Temari era bem mais que um palmo mais baixa que ele mais mesmo assim ele mantinha o olhar baixo enquanto ela falava, ele e Ino eram tipo "cão e gato" os dois não brigavam antes, começaram a brigar depois de uma festa em que eles se beijaram, ambos bêbados de mais para saberem o que estavam fazendo, e por ultimo Sasuke eu o amava não podia negar isso, mas ele me irritava, sempre fazendo piadinhas bestas eu sempre estava discutindo com ele, às vezes bem de vez enquando agente tinha conversas civilizadas como no dia em que eu tava na maior deprê e ele veio falar comigo foi bem fofo da parte dele, ele me deixou desabafar e chorar em seu ombro sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de seu perfume depois desses dia nossas brigas diminuíram, mas não terminaram o que era bom, porque eu amava brigar com ele e vê-lo ficar vermelho de raiva das coisas que eu falo, ele era um Deus grego com olhos ônix penetrantes, pele branca igual a minha, cabelo arrepiado atrás liso na frente e corpo escultural.

- Porque vocês estão aqui meninas? – perguntou Temari descendo da mesa e vindo em nossa direção com Tenten em seu encalço.

- Bateu na Karin de novo Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Infelizemente não Sasuke – ele riu do meu biquinho e voltou a falar com os amigos dele.

- Fala o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Tenten.

- Fomos pegas colando – disse fingindo chorar no ombro de Ino e ela deu tapinhas nas minhas costas fingindo consolo enquanto também fazia cara de choro.

Elas reviraram os olhos e se viraram para Hinata:

- E você? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu fui tentar defender elas e o professor me colocou pra fora também – falou ela bem baixo.

- Ah Hina-chan sempre tentando ajudar os outros – disse Naruto.

Hinata ficou mais que vermelha e gaguejou um obrigada e olhou pra baixo.

- e vocês?- perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Quase a mesma coisa a diferença é que fomos dedurados- disse tenten olhando pra um certo Hyuuga com raiva.

- ah pucca você sabe que eu te amo – sussurrou ele só pra ela.(**n/a**: tem um garoto que estuda comigo que vive me dizendo isso quando brigo com ele, é irritante).

- Vai tomar em um lugar onde o sol não bate – gritou Tenten com raiva ou vergonha sabe lá talvez os dois.

- Opa, opa quanta hostilidade, crianças, por favor, querem ter a bondade de sentar nas cadeiras? – olhei para trás para ver quem falava.

Ele não era velho apesar do cabelo grisalho espetado para o lado, tinha uns trinta e poucos anos e tinha um corpo de arrasar dava pra ver mesmo que ele usasse um paletó preto, seus olhos eram quase tão escuro quanto o do Sasuke mais não dava pra ver seu rosto muito bem, ele era coberto por uma espécie de mascara o que lhe dava um ar misterioso.

- Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, vou cuidar da detenção e pretendo fazer do tempo que vocês passarem aqui em algo produtivo – enquanto ele falava não levantou os olhos de um livrinho que tinha escrito em letras grandes que era proibido para menores de dezoito.

- E posso saber como você faria isso? – disse Shikamaru bocejando.

- Pretendo ensinar vocês à dançar.

- O QUE? – gritamos juntos.

- Ora crianças vocês não são surdos – eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo por trás daquela mascara.

- Que tipo de dança? – perguntou tenten com os olhos já brilhando. Ela amava dança de fato.

- Dança de salão. – disse ele.

- Mas nem debaixo de paulada – os meninos gritaram juntos.

- Bom, vocês tem duas opções ou participam das minhas aulas, ou, não participam de aula nem uma e não se formam simples assim! – ele riu alto feito um lunático.

Era assim, se o pessoal que foi mandado para a detenção não participasse da detenção não podia nem sequer aparecer na escola, ninguém sabia o que acontecia dentro da sala da diretora mais ninguém parecia disposto a descobrir também.

- Ou seja, somos obrigados – disse Tenten enquanto sentava na mesma mesa que Neji.

- Não vejam por esse lado crianças vai ser divertido – falou Hatake para logo depois ser fuzilados por cinco rapazes.

O sinal bateu e todos correram para ir embora ninguém queria ficar um segundo ali.

- Gente o que foi aquilo? – continuou Temari – Ele quer que agente dance, tipo fora de cogitação eu não danço.

- Calma Tema-chan pode ser realmente divertido – sussurrou uma Hinata calma.

- A Hina tem razão acho melhor aceitarmos pode ser pior se não o fizermos – disse dando de ombros.

- Ta vamos tentar – continuou Tenten – mais se não der certo eu juro que mato vocês duas – ela disse apontando pra mim e pra Hinata.

-ta bom senhorita ''vou matar vocês'' vamos pra casa agora, temos muito o que fazer ainda – Eu as apressei.

Morávamos todas juntas na casa da mãe da Ino, que vivia viajando a negócios no inicio Ino a acompanhava, mas isso não durou muito porque essas longas viagens a estavam atrapalhando e muito nos estudos ela quase repetiu um ano e então esse foi o empurram para a mãe dela dizer que ela teria de morar em konoha sozinha, o que de inicio deu certo mais ela se sentia muito só, e então eu vim morar com ela depois de mim vieram Tenten e Temari e logo depois Hinata.

Com personalidades conflitantes era difícil morarmos juntas vez ou outra saia uma briga, mas logo estávamos nos falando de novo, éramos amigas, cúmplices mais que isso éramos irmãs uma defendia a outra sempre.

Chegamos em casa e subimos cada uma para seu quarto para tomar banho e colocar o dever em dia.

Sasuke's POV

Eu via TV inocentemente quando reparei numa coisa laranja muito suspeita em cima da estante.

Levantei de minha poltrona para investigar, é claro que eu não ia tocar naquilo então peguei um lápis e levantei a ''coisa'' pra que eu pudesse ver que aquilo era uma cueca, mas não uma cueca normal que homens usam, não, era uma cueca laranja com uma raposa desenhada.

- NARUTO, seu filha da ... Você largo a porra da sua cueca em cima da estante seu baka – Gritei o mais alto que eu podia pra acorda aquele verme.

Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru que estavam vendo TV comigo estavam rindo muito e devia ser da minha cara, mas, foda-se nem ligo.

- Ai, teme para de ser tão chato – Continuou o loiro pegando a coisa laranja – Eu só esqueci a kyuubi na sala.

- Você deu um nome pra sua cueca? – Perguntou Gaara incrédulo.

- Que problemático – Sussurrou sonolento o Nara pra depois voltar a cochilar.

É morar com quatro caras já é difícil ainda mais se um deles resolve dar nomes para objetos inanimados.

- Aff, ninguém merece, vocês são insuportáveis – E depois de dizer isso o Naruto resolveu dar uma de mocinha magoada e subiu as escadas correndo. Ta não correndo mais me deixa imaginar.

- VAI NA FÉ – Gritamos eu Gaara e Neji em uníssono.

- Para tudo – Continuou Shikamaru que tinha acordado – O Naruto disse '' insuportáveis''?

- Ele na certa viu em algum filme e disse pra parecer inteligente – Respondeu Neji.

Assentimos juntos e mudamos de assunto ai do nada Gaara vira e fala:

- Vocês viram o cara esquisito que disse que vai dar aulas de dança pra gente?

- Claro que sim a gente ainda não é cego – Murmurou o Hyuuga.

- O que é que tem? – perguntei.

- To preocupado, sei lá, acho que isso ainda vai dar muita encrenca – Suspirou Gaara.

- Também to achando que isso vai ser muito problemático – Concordou o Nara.

- Eu só não quero fazer par com a Sakura – Eu disse levantando as mãos em sina de protesto.

- Vamo fazer assim então, eu fico com a Sakura e você com a Ino – Disse Gaara colocando um dedo no queixo pensativo.

- Não, entre a patricinha e a Sakura prefiro a Sakura – Respondi.

A Ino era linda eu não podia negar, mas, eu não nunca nem falei com ela, ela me odiava e eu mantinha distancia simples assim.

- Ta você quer é jogar a Sakura na parede e tacar-lhe logo um beijo Uchiha – Espera esse foi o Shikamaru? Ele disse uma frase inteira sem bocejar e sem dizer problemático? É o fim do mundo já sinto crateras sendo abertas no chão.

- Cale a boca Nara – Eu disse, não queria admitir mais esse assunto me deixava um pouco constrangido.

- E você Neji, quando vai parar de ser baka e vai dizer que ama a Tenten? – Perguntou o Gaara.

- A cara, como eu posso te explicar eu odeio ela e ela me odeia – Disse Neji devagar como se estivesse explicando isso a uma criança de três anos.

- Bom antes que vocês resolvam discutir relação eu vou _pro_ meu quarto – Eu disse e já fui me levantando e saindo.

Subi as escadas calmamente, e quando eu cheguei no meu quarto me joguei na cama pra logo depois apagar.

**N/A**: Bom minna essa é a minha primeira fic, me inspirei no filme ''Vem dançar'' para escrevê-la, quem nunca viu recomendo é uma lição de moral ótima.

Tenho outras duas Fics em andamento, mais ainda estou pensando nos personagens suas personalidades etc.

Por favor aceito criticas, sugestões, elogios. Enfim tudo o que vocês tiverem pra mim.

O Sasuke vai ser mais solto, mas vai continuar misterioso e sério, só mais solto mesmo.

Vou me despedindo até o próximo capitulo.

Ja nee kissus.


End file.
